Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable shelters, and more particularly to convertible shelter systems and methods that permit hinging of a side wall or removal of a side wall and connection of two similarly constructed enclosures using a bridging panel to achieve one elongated enclosure defining an open floor space.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable shelters, such as may be used for ice fishing, are known and typically include a lightweight flexible enclosure supported by a collapsible frame. The flexible enclosure often has multiple side walls, with each side wall permanently connected to adjacent side walls and to a top wall. When the collapsible frame is erected, the enclosure is free standing. Such portable shelters generally are sized to accommodate one or two individuals and their gear with the exposed ground surface serving as a floor.